


Shenanigans

by carpooldragons



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Pancakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 11:27:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpooldragons/pseuds/carpooldragons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Danny has no shame, Chin is making pancakes, and Kono sees more than she wants to see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd, so any mistakes are my own.
> 
> This was written for [Mandy](http://www.lukellas.tumblr.com) as most of my Chin/Danny stories seem to be.

Danny’s not aware of a lot when he wakes up, except for what feels like a vast cold spot next to him where Chin should have been. He groans, scratching his face into the cool sheets next to Chin’s pillow before rolling over and pushing himself out of bed.

He’s naked as the day he was born and half hard as he stumbles into the bedroom’s en suite bathroom. He glares blearily down at his cock as he stands in front of the toilet bowl, making sure to aim down so he doesn’t piss all over the place in his groggy, semi-conscious state.

The sight itself floods his mind with images of the night before, when he’d sunk his cock into Chin’s tight, hot body, spread out all over the bed he’d just vacated moments before. They’d both been feeling warm and fuzzy from copious amounts of alcohol, too needy to care about much else but each other. They’d not had a spare moment to kiss, let alone much else in the last two weeks, thanks to a steady stream of high profile and stressful cases being thrown at their feet.

When he’s done, Danny shakes off lightly, a small shudder running through his body at the feeling, before cursorily wiping his hands over the damp cloth hanging on the hook next to the sink. By now he can smell the scent of fresh pancakes wafting through the house from the kitchen, signaling Chin’s location. Ever since they started dating, they’ve held a tradition of whoever got fucked the night before gets to make breakfast the next morning and Chin always delivers.

Walking back through the bedroom, Danny doesn’t bother pulling any clothes on, preferring to walk out naked. He’s secretly hoping to lure Chin back into bed for after pancake sex, if he’s lucky. 

The kitchen is just off the bedroom, but Danny has to go down a small hardwood hallway until he gets to the sunlit room. Nothing stands out as odd to him as he shuffles in, bare feet loud on the linoleum. He perks up when he sees Chin at the stove, dressed in a pair of ratty red shorts and one of Danny’s old NPD tank tops, biceps bulging as he flips pancakes on the griddle. 

Danny doesn’t notice the fact that someone else is in the room as he scoots over to Chin and plasters himself along his warm back, sleepily muzzling into Chin’s neck while pressing his hips up into the curve of Chin’s backside.

“Mmm, woke up and you weren’t there, babe…”

His voice is still whiskey rough and sandpapery as Danny smoothes his hands up Chin’s belly, not noticing how Chin seizes up slightly before relaxing back into him. Danny can feel when Chin’s low rumbly chuckle begins in his chest, but he doesn’t realize why until a second later.

Suddenly there is giggling from behind him that turns into full blown wheezing laughter and Danny whirls around, hand still clutched in Chin’s shirt to find Kono with her head thrown back, hand covering her eyes as she continues to laugh.

“What! Fuck! What are you doing here?” Danny splutters, hands letting go of Chin to fly down and cover up his junk while he backs his bare ass up into Chin’s crotch, who had turned around when Danny tugged at him. 

Danny is still struggling to find words a second later as Chin maneuvers him out of the way, handing him a dishtowel to cover up with. It takes Danny several more moments to get over his shock of finding Kono in their kitchen while he’s naked, but he recovers enough to glare at her.

“What…have you been here this whole time? Where the fuck did you come from?” 

“I’ve been here for like an hour, brah. Came over after surfing. Do you always prance around the kitchen naked?” Kono waves her hand at Danny’s state of undress. “Because that would be a good thing to know for the future.”

Kono’s laughter is still evident in her voice, but she’s taken her hand away from her eyes now that Danny is moderately covered, looking him up and down as he stares at her.  
Danny looks around to find that Chin is rolling his eyes at both of them, before turning back to position at the stove. 

Danny turns back to Kono, hands tightening over the dish cloth still held over his lower half, feeling weird tremors of what must be embarrassment through his body that he shakes off quickly. Danny Williams doesn’t do embarrassment.

“Also I never realize you were quite that hairy all over, oh man.” Kono retorts, flicking her eyes up to Danny’s flushed, fuzzy chest.

“Kono!” Chin admonishes, but Danny just snorts and waves a free hair airily as he walks out of the room and into the bedroom to get some clothes. 

The dog trails behind him, pressing her wet nose into the back of Danny’s calf as Danny bends to pull some shorts out of the middle dresser. 

“Hey, bud. You don’t mind if I walk around naked, do you?” Scully just cocks her head, tail thumping affectionately against the hardwood when Danny glances at her. Her ears perk up as Chin and Kono continue talking in the kitchen, their voices floating back to the bedroom.

“You like all that hair, Chin? I mean, not that I’ve not been with hairy dudes before, but Danny wins in that department.” 

There’s a pause, in which Chin says something in pidgin that Danny can’t quite make out, but it sounds squashed and angry, so unlike Chin that it takes Danny by surprise. 

“I mean, it’s hot on him, I’ll give you that.” Kono corrects. 

“Yeah, I do. I love the hair, actually, and Danny too. Now stop teasing my boyfriend and eat your pancakes.” 

Danny feels his heart seize up at those words, a warmth spreading throughout his belly. As he’s pulling on a t-shirt, Chin appears in the doorway, small smile in place as he watches Danny’s head pop through the collar.

“You okay, _ipo_? I think you just took Kono by surprise there.” Chin steps close as he speaks, helping Danny tug his shirt down over his chest, before resting his hands lightly on Danny’s hips. He thumbs at the groove of bone there.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine. I think she just took me off guard there too. Wasn’t expecting company or I probably would have put clothes on.” 

Chin _hmms_ at that, leaning forward and kissing Danny softly on the mouth. Danny can taste syrup and orange juice on his lips, and presses forward to deepen the kiss for a second.

Chin breaks the kiss after a few moments, nipping lightly at Danny's stubbly jaw before leaning their foreheads together.

“Now if you’ll come out and play nice, I’ll make it worth your while once Kono leaves.” Chin tilts his head slightly towards the still rumpled bed with a raised eyebrow and Danny catches his meaning instantly, grin lighting up his face.

“You’ve got a deal, babe. Now where are my pancakes?”


End file.
